


¿Violacion?

by LocaPorDragonBallZ



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocaPorDragonBallZ/pseuds/LocaPorDragonBallZ
Summary: Me escape de mi clase de musica para ir a la casa de mi novio, el tiene 18 y yo 16. Comenzamos a c***r y yo le decia que parara, pero el lo hacia mas fuerte. Yo gritaba muy fuerte porque estabamos solos, y los vecinos llamaron a la policia creyendo que me estaban violando
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	¿Violacion?

**¿Violacion?**

Conocí a Steve hace mas de un año, fue algo extraño, lo había visto unas cuantas veces en mi preparatoria, siempre creí que era de esos muchachos que preferían todo a la antigua. A pesar de tener un cuerpo de Adonis, siempre se le veía usar la chaqueta de la escuela, pero jamas con una camisa de manga corta; creo que si no fuera porque la escuela no es para niños ricos, el usaría siempre un smoking. El y yo eramos polos opuestos, yo era el mejor en clases de ciencias, álgebra, física, todo lo relacionado a usar el cerebro, claro que Steve también sacaba buenas notas, pero casi siempre se le dificultaban algunas materias; y por otro lado, yo era un asco del deporte, y ese rubio era la estrella del equipo de fútbol (Por lo tanto, todas las porristas estaban interesadas en el)

¿Quien diría que un día eso se arreglaría? Tanto el profesor de álgebra como el de deportes notaron nuestras notas bajas en sus materias, así que decidieron juntarnos para ayudarnos. Al principio me sacaba de quicio tener que explicarle una simple formula casi 100 veces, pero conforme pasaban los días, pude comprender el porque esas chicas estaban tan locas por su sola presencia. Es guapo, si, pero también un caballero (Algo que ya casi esta extinto). No supe en que momento paso, me había enamorado perdidamente de el, pero decidí no decírselo... Era claro que yo no le gustaba de ese modo. Aunque yo no sabia lo equivocado que estaba

Por mucho tiempo fui acosado por Victor von Doom, uno de los compañeros de equipo de Steve, ese chico siempre creía que era el mejor jugador del equipo, el mas atractivo, en fin, el mejor en todos (Claramente no lo era). Hasta que un día, me acorralo contra uno de los casilleros, trato de robarme un beso; pero como si se tratara de un cuento de hadas, Steve llego y le dio un golpe en el rostro, justo antes de abrazarme por la cintura y besarme... Me quede en shock, mas cuando metió su lengua, realmente no sabia que haces

-Sera mejor que te alejes de MI novio, von Doom. Si veo que vuelves a molestarlo, me encargare de que no juegues en este campeonato- dijo antes de tomarme de la mano y caminar lejos de ahí, obviamente habíamos atraído la atención de todos, quienes solo nos miraban bastante sorprendidos. Al llegar a su coche, sin decir una sola palabra, abrió la puerta del copiloto y me sentó en el asiento antes de cerrarla

Apenas subió al copiloto, encendió el coche y comenzó a manejar -S-Steve...- dije completamente nervioso. Llegamos a una calle que estaba sola, se estaciono cerca de la banqueta -Steve... ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?-

Por primera vez en todo ese día, me miro a los ojos, claramente se notaba lo confundido que se sentía, y no era el único -No lo se... Yo... No se lo que paso. Solo los vi y note que estabas muy incomodo por la situación... Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que te dejara en paz-

-Steve, tu... ¿Me quieres?-

Esa pregunta lo sorprendió, y mucho, pude verlo en sus ojos; pero a los pocos segundos, solo... Sonrió, Dios, esa sonrisa era capaz de derretir a cualquiera, ¿Por que era jodidamente lindo? -Si. Si te quiero-. Definitivamente mi rostro debía parecer un tomate maduro, pero eso no impidió que tomara su rostro con mis manos y lo acercara hasta mis labios. Apenas estas se unieron, el acaricio mi cintura, eso fue lo único que necesitaba para que las cosas comenzaran a ponerse algo intensas

Pero tuvimos que parar, habíamos pensado en lo mismo, todo a su tiempo... Lo recuerdo tan bien que parecería que fue ayer. Ahora estoy en el segundo año de la preparatoria, y Steve se estaba preparando para el examen de ingreso a la Universidad, era una suerte que el haya escogido una que estuviera cerca de la ciudad. Si bien el tenia que mudarse a uno de los dormitorios de esa escuela, me quedaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ir manejando hasta allá y verlo un fin de semana. Pero justo ahora el tiene día libre de su trabajo, y yo estoy a punto de entrar a mi clase de música

¿Alguna vez les ha tocado que su maestra sea una clásica viejita cascarrabias que espera que sus alumnos canten como si fueran de opera? Si bien, no tengo tan mala voz, esta es una de las clases que mas detesto, y solo quería ir a ver a mi Capi. Bien, hora de sacar mis talentos actorales

-¿Todo bien, joven Stark?- pregunto al ver como me retorcía en mi asiento sujetando mi estomago

-N-No... M-Me duele mucho el estomago-. Decidí darle mas realismo a mi actuación y salí corriendo del salón colocando una mano sobre mi boca. Rápidamente, la maestra salio detrás de mi, llegando justo en el momento en el que "devolvía" el estomago

-Anthony, ¿Estas bien?-

Abrí la puerta del baño, realmente lucia como si acababa de vomitar, incluso fingí tambalearme un poco -E-Eso creo...-

-La enfermera tuvo un pequeño accidente, ¿Por que no vas a tu casa?-

-No, maestra... N-No puedo faltar a clases-

-Insisto... Ve por tus cosas-. Y todo salio de acuerdo a mi plan, me dirigí de regreso al salón (Sin perder el hilo de mi actuación) y tome mis cosas. Subí a mi coche y maneje, pero no a mi casa, sino al departamento de Steve. Claramente el no esperaba verme ahí, sus ojos me lo dijeron cuando abrió la puerta

-¿Tony? ¿Que haces aquí? Deberías estar en clases-

-Estaba aburrido, y quería verte, ademas nuestra ultima clase es música, sabes perfectamente que detesto esa clase- respondí (Como ya era habitual en mi) sin tomarle la mas mínima importancia mientras entraba a su departamento, dejando mi mochila en el sofá

-¿Volviste a fingir que te enfermaste?-. Era claro que en su voz se notaba un poco de molestia, siempre se ponía así cada vez que decidía escaparme de una clase

-Steve, esta vez no fue mentira... Realmente me sentí mal, incluso vomite un poco. Le dije a la maestra que no era necesario que me mandara a mi casa, pero ella insistió, ¿Quien era yo para contradecirla? Ademas, en mi casa no hay nadie, quería verte, te he echado mucho de menos- dije mientras hacia un puchero, sabia que no se negaría a esa carita de cachorro, como el me dice

-Pero, Tony, no esta bien que mientas tanto, un día te sentirás mal de verdad y no te creerán-. Ya me estaba hartando un poco sus sermones, así que me levante del sofá quitándome el saco, eso lo callo al instante mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco, entendió al instante lo que quería

-¿Que pasa, mi amor? El gato te comió la lengua- susurre coquetamente sentándome en su regazo, instantáneamente me cargo por los muslos y camino hacia su habitación mientras me besaba. Apenas entramos a su cuarto, literalmente, me azoto contra la cama; sentir ese salvajismo oculto en lo mas profundo de su ser hacia que comenzara a humedecerme en los lugares correctos

Sin perder un solo segundo, rasgo mi camisa antes de arrojarla al otro extremo, eso era lo de menos, tenia un closet lleno de estas. Comenzó a mordisquear mi cuello, sacándome un sinfín de suspiros, mientras mis manos rasguñaban su espalda por encima de su camisa. Cuando menos lo espere, mis manos habían sido amarradas a la cabecera de su cama -Steve, mi amor, esta cuerda no deja de mover mis manos-

-Esa es la idea- susurro con una voz muy grave, sabia perfectamente lo que eso provocaba en mi, aunque trate de replicar, me beso nuevamente, jugando con mi lengua. Fue cuestión de minutos para que terminara completamente desnudo, al igual que él. Sabia lo mojado que ya estaba, no perdió tiempo en prepararme, sino que lo metió de golpe. Mi espalda se arqueo a tal grado que ahora debía parecer una montaña, sujeto mis caderas antes de comenzar a moverse

¿Dolía? Terriblemente si, pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con el enorme placer que sentía en ese momento, y mis gemidos lo confirmaron. Sin dejar de moverse, se acerco a mi cuello y lo mordió, seguramente mañana tendría una enorme marca y usaría un suéter con cuello de tortuga. De pronto comencé a sentir un cosquilleo en mi vientre, sabia perfectamente lo que significaba -S-Steve, para... Y-Ya no- jadee entre gemidos

El solo sonrió de lado, me conocía a la perfección, sabia lo que quería decir con esas palabras. Solo sujeto mis caderas antes de moverse aun mas rápido -¡¡No!! ¡¡P-Por favor, para!!-. Steve era un puto Dios en el sexo, me volvía loco cada vez que me tocaba, y esta vez no fue la excepción... Solo por una cosa... La puerta de la habitación fue abierta de golpe por un grupo de policías, al instante nos separamos mientras Steve me cubría con la cobija

-¡¿Que demonios significa esto?!- grite completamente sonrojado

-Recibimos una denuncia de los vecinos sobre una violación-

-...¿Que?-

.

.

.

-Lamentamos mucho la confusión, aunque... En parte, les aconsejo que no hagan tanto ruido, o que hablen con sus vecinos. Con esos gritos uno podría creer que algo malo esta sucediendo-

-N-No se preocupe... En serio, disculpen las molestias-

Aquel grupo salio de su departamento, no sabíamos ni que decir, a leguas se notaba la incomodidad en el ambiente. Todo estuvo en silencio por varios minutos, minutos que parecían eternos -S-Steve...- susurre bastante apenado

-Perdón-

-¿Eh?-

-Lo siento, debí parar cuando me lo pediste-. Realmente amo a este tonto, pero su carácter de viejito de los 90 me desespera a veces, antes de que pudiera seguir, lo interrumpí con un beso

-Steve, parece que no me conoces. Cada vez que te pido que te detengas, te estoy, literalmente, rogando para que lo hagas mas fuerte... Tu jamas me lastimarías, y créeme, si un día eso llegara a pasar... Lo cual dudo y mucho, te lo diría- dije antes de acariciar sus mejillas, alguien diría que es como un gatito, porque solo así logro que relaje sus nervios. Me acerque a su rostro hasta que nuestros labios rozaron -Steve... Sígueme haciendo tuyo-

Instantáneamente me cargo por los muslos mientras me besaba jugando con mi lengua antes de caminar hacia su habitación. Lo siento por los vecinos, pero mi cuerpo pide el suyo, y no me iré hasta quedar completamente satisfecho


End file.
